La papelería de Heichou
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. No hay mucho que decir del dueño de una papelería, sobre todo si este es arisco y no deja que nadie penetre la muralla en que se ha convertido la vitrina de cristal que hace las veces de mostrador y frontera.


No hay mucho que se pueda decir del dueño de una papelería.

Quizá ni siquiera tiene un interés por los artículos de oficina. Posiblemente no sea buen vendedor. ¿Sociable? Puede prescindir de esa cualidad. Nada de ello afectará a sus ventas, sobre todo si se encuentra tan cerca de una preparatoria: Inevitablemente tendrá clientela, porque los jóvenes siempre olvidan comprar las cosas que necesitan hasta dos segundos antes de entrar a clase.

No. El señor Ackerman tiene la libertad de ser arisco con todos y todo sin que esto vaya a afectar jamás a su negocio.

Quizá, de vez en cuando, habrá uno que otro comentario malicioso por parte de los estudiantes, pero esto se soluciona fácilmente con una mirada fulminante que les endereza, provoca que guarden silencio y mantengan un comportamiento ejemplar que seguramente los profesores echaban en falta dentro de las aulas.

Excepto por Eren Jeager.

¿Cuántos años llevaría atendiendo ese pequeño y fructífero negocio? ¿10 años? ¿20 años? Tomando en cuenta que tiene 32, y su madre le solicitaba ayuda desde que tenía 8… 24, al parecer; pero él ocasionalmente sentía que nada cambiaba y todo seguía igual aunque los años pasasen y los jóvenes se graduasen. Hasta que apareció ese joven altanero de ojos que oscilaban entre el dorado y el verde.

Malcriados había visto muchos. Si tuviera que dar datos concretos, diría que un 98% de los estudiantes que alguna vez habían pisado el pequeño establecimiento podían desaparecer de la fase de la tierra y ni sus padres los extrañarían. Por eso, era difícil que recordase rostros o al menos fuera capaz de distinguir uno de otro. _Mocosos, mocosos._

Sin embargo, no ocurría eso con el llamado Eren. Altanero, sin duda alguna. Pero de una manera diferente a los demás: Esta actitud no estaba dirigida hacia él, Levi, el dueño de la papelería; sino a los que fungían como compañeros estudiantes. Incluso hacia sus amigos. Pero cuando cruzaba miradas con el mayor… Sólo podía verse respeto y admiración. Un brillo infantil, como aquel que adorna los ojos de los niños cuando ven el superhéroe en que aspiran convertirse.

Pero no más de eso.

Al principio, esto le causó curiosidad. _¿Por qué me ve?_ Es decir, más de lo que se suele ver al tendero de una tienda de dicha categoría. Como si en realidad existiese y fuera un humano que merece el mismo respeto que la plaga de mocosos malcriados por el simple hecho de _estar_.

De la curiosidad, nació el interés. A 50 centímetros de distancia (grosor de la vitrina de cristal que separa la zona de quien atiende con la de quienes reciben los productos) y difícilmente alimentada. Es decir, no hay mucho que se pueda sacar del breve intercambio de "Buenos días. Buenos días. ¿Tiene (inserte aquí el material de papelería de preferencia)? Sí, aquí está. Gracias, ¿cuánto es? Tal cantidad de dinero. Tenga. Hasta luego. Hasta luego."

Quizá un Sherlock Holmes pudiese averiguar algo de los ademanes, la vestimenta, el arreglo personal. Quizá.

Pero no él. La escasa información que poseía el mayor del joven era el nombre, la edad, el curso… y no más.

 _Curiosidad. Qué curioso._

* * *

Nunca se había arrepentido de su existencia. Tampoco se daba el tiempo para lamentar los sueños enterrados bajo tierra, aquellos que tuvieron que ser escondidos junto a su sonrisa cuando su madre rió por última vez. Se limitaba a cargar con aquello que conocía, sin querer arriesgarse a algo más. _Mediocre,_ le llamarían algunos. _Patético_ , le dirían otros.

Pero sólo quienes se habían tomado el tiempo de dejarle ingresar a sus vidas podían descubrir que _solitario_ era un vocablo que le quedaba mucho mejor. Aunque él no lo admitiera. Pero tampoco es que fuese mas débil por estar solo. O quizá sí.

¿Quién podría saberlo?

– ¿Cuántos años lleva aquí? – Una pregunta casual, nada fuera del otro mundo. Que podía ser dicha por cualquier persona del mundo, en cualquier tipo de contexto. Sencilla. Simple. _Normal._ Pero era la primera que no iba dentro del contexto vendedor-cliente.

Y si le tomó por sorpresa, no lo demostró.

– Más de lo que tú llevas viviendo, mocoso.

– Pero eso no responde mi pregunta…

– Sí. – atajó el mayor bruscamente, mientras pasa por encima del mostrador una bolsa de plástico transparente donde podían apreciarse una calculadora científica, tres bolígrafos de colores diferentes (negro, rojo y azul) y 2 folders color manila; misma que entrega al muchacho de ojos cautivantes. – Sí que lo hace. – Hay una pausa breve, que Levi finaliza con una pequeña observación que parece casi regaño. – Por cierto, deberías cuidar más tus bolígrafos. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que comprar más? ¿Una cada semana?

– Hmph… – Un quejido bajo, casi inaudible. Un puchero que aparece en el joven rostro de Eren, seguido de un chasquido de lengua que denota frustración por no haber conseguido hablar un poco más con el mayor de _algo que no sean cosas de papelería_ , pero que el mayor no alcanzó a percibir. – No es mi culpa. Jean siempre me los quita, y cuando no, desaparecen.

Levi alzó una ceja, sospechando quien podría ser la culpable. Durante los últimos días había escuchado a algunas chicas balbucear sobre algo así como hechizos para capturar el corazón de las personas que les gustaban utilizando antiguas posesiones de estos.

 _Sí checásemos la mochila de aquella chica con la bufanda extraña, seguro aparecen…_

– Supongamos que es culpa de terceros. Eso, nada más. – Suspiró, y señaló acusadoramente con el mentón la calculadora que previamente había entregado al joven. - ¿Qué me dices de eso? Es la tercera vez que vienes a comprar una…

Eren desvía la mirada, avergonzado. – Es la tercera vez que tengo examen y la olvido en casa… - Dice apenas en un hilo de voz, antes de entregar a toda prisa el equivalente de los artículos en monedas, agradecer en voz alta y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Seguramente porque sabía que el señor Ackerman se molestaría hasta el punto de comenzar a gritarle tras esa afirmación.

* * *

Levi se mesó los cabellos mientras contaba las monedas que Eren había dejado antes de huir. Suspiró, y guardando el dinero sintió como los recuerdos comenzaban a embargarle otra vez.

Recuerdos que parecían más sobre la vida de alguien más que de él mismo.

No extraña la vida de hombre asalariado.

Es decir sí, un poco, de vez en cuando. A veces echa en falta el ajetreo diario, las horas extras y el exceso de trabajo. No podía evitar sentirse de tanto en tanto un poco inútil, considerando que lo más difícil de atender una papelería era reabastecerse y hacer el inventario constantemente.

Podría expandirse, a veces pensaba. Ampliar la tienda, contratar personal, hacer renovaciones. Tenía los recursos necesarios, y la clientela seguramente lo apreciaría.

Quizá eso le permitiría volver a sentir que estaba haciendo algo importante de su vida.

Pero no lo hacía, por una simple razón.

No soportaba la idea de ver cambiar aquellos muros (blancos y limpios, pero con manchas y otras marcas que mostraban el paso de los años) donde se guardaban los recuerdos de épocas más felices, aunque estos perteneciesen a una versión más pequeña e ingenua de él.

– ¡Oiga, unos planisferios! – Fueron las palabras, acompañados de inquietos y casi agresivos golpeteos sobre el mostrador, que le sacaron de su ensoñación y le recordaron donde debía enfocarse en ese momento.

* * *

Eren suspiró, derrotado, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su pupitre asignado en el espacioso salón de clases. Guardó la calculadora (aún en su caja) en la mochila que utilizaba para transportar sus útiles escolares, antes de sacar otra que lucía un tanto más vieja y usada.

– Eren, ¿otra vez compraste una nueva calculadora, a pesar de que ya tienes otra? – Una voz suave, casi de chica, le sobresaltó. Armin estaba detrás de él, juzgándole con la mirada, como si fuera capaz de leer sus verdaderas intenciones.

– A-ah, esto es, verás, ¡creí que la había olvidado! Entonces compré una nueva, pero cuando chequé bien, pues, ahí estaba en mi mochila, y como hoy tenemos examen de…

– Eren, la semana de exámenes terminó ayer.

– ¿¡De verdad!? Wao, qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees? Juré que todavía nos faltaban algunos exámenes… – Volteó a todos lados, intentando buscar algo con qué cambiar de tema. Cuando notó un asiento vacío a su derecha, encontró una oportunidad. – Por cierto, ¿Y Mikasa?

Armin suspiró, sonriendo para sí. _Aún cree que no me he dado cuenta. Okeeeeey, dejemos que siga pensando que no es nada obvio._ – Pasó a la oficina del prefecto. Al parecer estuvo a punto de golpear a Jean, y como este los vio, pues… El resto es historia. – Se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado como estaba a ese tipo de escenas. – Supongo que no tarda mucho en volver, a estas alturas el prefecto Hannes ya ha de saber que será imposible evitar este tipo de incidentes… Y hablando de la reina de Roma.

Mikasa entró al salón, con Jean pisándole los talones. Ella se mostraba altiva, pero extrañamente satisfecha, mientras que Jean era la viva imagen de la molestia. Pronto ella tomó la delantera, y llegó en unos cuantos pasos al que era su lugar auto-asignado: a un lado de Eren.

– Llegaste tarde.

– Aún no suena la campana.

– Sabes a qué me refiero. – Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, mirándole acusadoramente.

– Te preocupas demasiado. Sólo tenía que pasar a la papelería primero…

– ¿Otra vez?

– Déjalo ser, ¡está enamorado! – Terció burlonamente Jean, quien ya se había acomodado en el pupitre detrás de Eren.

– Jean… – Armin y Marco, quien observaba la escena desde el pupitre detrás de Mikasa, voltearon a verlo apesumbrados, pidiéndole con los ojos que no añadiese más leña al fuego.

Pero ya era tarde.

– ¡Cállate, cara de caballo, y deja de difamarme!

– ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué significa difamación, idiota!

– ¿¡AH!? ¡El idiota eres tú, imbécil!

– ¿¡A quién llamas imbécil, estúpido!?

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo…_ Fue el pensamiento que todos los estudiantes compartieron en ese momento, acostumbrados como estaban a las trifulcas del par.

 _Es una prueba de lo bien que se llevan,_ pensó Armin.

 _Ojalá fueran más sinceros consigo mismos…_ suspiró Marco.

* * *

El azul que teñía el cielo después de que los últimos rayos de sol comenzaran a desvanecerse aún le seguía sorprendiendo.

Alguna vez había escuchado a un grupo de fotógrafos llamarle "azul mágico". No sabía si era una jerga del oficio o más bien algo local, pero podía entender por qué le llamaban así.

Sí, él, Levi Ackerman, el hombre más arisco del mundo, llamado en otra época "el más astuto del mundo", encontraba algo de magia en ese color que sólo aparecía un rato antes de que cerrara a cal y canto el pequeño local que atendía desde las 6 de la mañana hasta un poco después de las 9 de la noche.

(Y en ocasiones, hasta pasadas las 10).

Pero era viernes, y estaba seguro que ninguno de los jóvenes estudiantes que salían casi a empujones del recinto escolar tenía la intención de adelantar tarea ese día, cuando tenían todo el fin de semana por delante.

Consultó su reloj antes de volver a mirar el cielo. _Las 8:15. Sí, creo que por hoy está bien._ Salió del local que parecía más su hogar que el departamento donde vivía, y cuando sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón para fumarlo tras bajar las pesadas cortinas de acero y colocar candados, la figura desgarbada pero llena de energía de Eren le sorprendió.

– ¿Cierra temprano hoy?

– Sí.

– No parece del tipo de personas que se tome un día libre, o que le guste salir antes de horario…

– Sí… Pero supongo que de vez en cuando no está tan mal. – El mayor volvió a guardar el cigarro intacto, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

– ¿A dónde va? – Eren se apresuró a seguirlo, manteniendo cierta distancia por temor a incomodar a su interlocutor.

– A la estación. – Levi se detuvo unos momentos, con la intención de dejar al joven de ojos misteriosos alcanzarle. – También vas para allá, ¿no?

– ¡Sí! – Eren aprovechó la oportunidad que se le daba en ese momento para colocarse a un lado de aquel adulto que generaba en él sentimientos que iban un tanto más allá de la curiosidad.

Sonriente, supuso que por primera vez podría tener una conversación más allá de artículos de papelería y materias escolares.

No sabía que Levi esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

– Por cierto… – Musitó Levi tras lo que parecían horas de sueños compartidos, recuerdos revividos y un tanto de palabras sin sentido, pero no por ello menos preciadas. Se habían movido al apartamento del mayor, donde un par de tazas de té humeantes provocaron que charlaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho, dejando de lado las edades y el género para comportarse solamente como dos seres humanos que buscan conocerse un poco mejor. – Puedes pasar por la papelería sin necesidad de comprar una calculadora que en realidad no necesitas…

Eren se atragantó, y Levi sonrió con satisfacción.

 _Mocoso tonto._

 _Y adorable._

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Trililí, tralalá. Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Sé que es una cosita tonta y sin sentido, pero desde un tiempo a acá tenía la idea y pues... ´w` Aunque en realidad, el concepto de "papelería" me lo dio un amigo una de esas tantas veces que hablábamos de cosas sin sentido. Vio un llavero que tengo de Heichou en chibi y dijo "¡Hey! Parecen cutters gigantes", refiriéndose a las espadas que usa el señor (Que quede claro, él sabe y ha visto SnK, por lo que la situación fue más graciosa). Y así, pues surgió la idea de la papelería de Heichou... Aunque estoy casi segura que él no esperaba que todo terminase de esta manera... Lo siento. I'm a little shit._

 _Además, al parecer hoy, 1º de agosto, es día del yaoi. (Sí, el día ya se va a terminar, peeeeroooo la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?) ¡Felicidades, supongo! :3_


End file.
